Follow You
by Dallaria
Summary: Kai is away on business trying to still clean up his grandfathers mess. Takao is left behind waiting at home for his boyfriend. KaTy fluff. One-shot song-fic


Follow You

KaTy song Fic

Song: Follow You by Bring Me The Horizon

Me: Hello and welcome to my newest fan fiction story in a very very long time. I apologize to all of my followers and readers for the extended hiatus. I will try my best not to do that again. I hope that all of you enjoy this story. I have many more ideas and even though they are song fics for now I hope to sometime soon get into a full chaptered story.

Also I'm using my iPhone to write this story so I apologize for any and all grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes. I do not have a working computer at the moment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the Song "Follow You". If I did I would have a lot more money than I do now!

If you do not like Yaio then please don't read this. Also I prefer Kai as seme so please don't ask me to make him uke because it won't happen. :) hints of RaMa.

Timeline: Takes place post GRev.

Pairings: KaTy

Raining: G

Key:

'thoughts'

"speaking"

 _so glad_

Summary: Kai is away on business trying to still clean up his grandfathers mess. Takao is left behind waiting at home for his boyfriend. KaTy fluff.

 _My head is haunting me and my heart feels like a ghost_

 _I need to feel something, 'cause I'm still so far from home_

 _Cross your heart and hope to die_

 _Promise me you'll never leave my side_

It was cold... Freezing actually and snow every where he would turn. Walking through the huge doors to Hiwitari Enterprises Kai moved into the welcoming heat of the building but even that couldn't shake the feeling of being cold from his bones. With a tired sigh he made his way to the elevator and jammed the button to go to the top floor.

He was tired. Tired of being in Russia and tired of being away from his home in Japan. While waiting for the elevator to reach his floor he let his mind wander to being back at home. He wondered what his lover was doing and wondered if he missed him just as much. Was he lonely? What was he doing while Kai was away? The loud ping of the elevator caused Kai to jump a little. He moved to the large doors of his office.

"Good Morning Mr. Hiwitari."

There was a beautiful girl with long dark hair and eyes to match that sat at a small half circle desk near his office door. She always wore a smile when she greeted him in the morning 'Just like him' Kai thought as he walked passed her.

"Hn... Morning" he grumbled before pushing the door and closing it behind him.

Tired eyes looked around the spacious room. Large windows over looking the Russian landscape were behind a large dark oak desk. Light tiled floor stretched to every corner of the room. There was also a matching table to the side with four luxurious chairs around it for the purpose of conducting meetings. Kai hung his winter parka on the coat rack near the door before carrying his brief case over to his desk. Running pale hands through his two toned hair he set to work.

As tired crimson eyes scanned the document in front of him looking for any and all errors there was a small knock on the door. Before he could tell the person to piss off for bothering him in walked the girl from the desk. In her hand she held a large cup of black coffee and a stack of papers.

'Great more work... I'm never getting out of this place.' Kai thought as he looked to the woman.

She went over what was going on that morning and what documents he needed to sign. Kai just looked at her with an indifferent expression but his mind was racing. Not once focused on the conversation at hand. He was with his love back in Japan. ' I wish I was home with you. I feel lost and empty without you here with me.' The clicking of her heels against the tile pulled him from his thoughts and he quickly went back to work. Every once in a while though his thoughts would stray to the blunette he had waiting for him back home.

 _Show me what I can't see when the spark in your eyes is gone_

 _You've got me on my knees I'm your one man cult_

 _Cross my heart and hope to die_

 _Promise you I'll never leave your side_

Every time Kai had to leave to come to this wasteland of snow Takao would loose the spark in him. He would draw into himself a bit more as each passing day brought closer the day when Kai would leave for months at a time. Kai tried to reassure him that he was coming back but it never helped. 'That's my fault for leaving so many times. I wish I could change that.' Kai was beyond the point of concentrating on anything and instead turned his chair to face the window. The view was spectacular or at least Takao would think so. To Kai it was cold, barren and lonely.

Kai and Takao have been together for about five years. After their epic battle with each other was when they had told each other their feelings for one another.

'It was on that beach amongst the planets and stars' Kai smiled to himself at the memory. 'How do I tell you or show you that I'm not ever leaving you. That I want to be with you forever Takao?'

Kai had no idea how long he had sat there thinking about his love and staring out at the vastness of the Russian landscape when his thoughts were broken by another knock on the door and then the door opening.

"Tala is here to see you sir." Without an answer Tala strode I and sat at the chair in front of Kai's desk.

"Kai..." Tala received no answer from his old team mate. Kai just looked at him with a bored expression.

"What?" He finally asked him.

"What is you're problem?" Kai just gave him a look that said 'really you have to ask?'

"I don't know why you don't just run the place from Japan. I can run things here." Tala had a point, it was a point he made every time Kai had come to Russia and it's not like Kai didn't trust him to take care of things from here but there were still so many things that he was cleaning up from his grandfather even a long time after he had been in jail and passed on.

From what he heard his grandfather had passed about two years ago. He had no feelings of remorse for the man and didn't make any plans for services of any kind. After everything that he had put Kai through the man didn't deserve anything from him. Cleaning up Voltaire's mess was his problem. He couldn't put that on anyone else.

"Go home Kai. What good are you here if you're not even focused on anything?!" Tala was annoyed with him now and rightfully so. Kai gave him a glare but then sighed. Tala was right. What good was he doing by being there?

" I can't ask you to take care of this mess and any other ones that popped up." A point that Kai had made every time Tala brought up Kai taking care of things from Japan. Silence fell over the two of them as each was lost in their own thoughts. Finally with a sigh Kai agreed.

"Maybe it's time that I go home and run things from there." Tala was shocked to say the least that Kai finally agreed.

" I guess he has finally really gotten to you." Tala said with a smirk. Kai nodded but a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

" You don't have to be so serious all the time you know. Especially around me." Tala got up to leave the room. He turned to face Kai one more time

"We'll take the necessary steps in two weeks time to move everything to Japan and designate what responsibilities will be to each of us." Kai gave a nod and Tala left the room.

'Cause I'm telling you you're all I need I promise you you're all I see 'Cause I'm telling you you're all I need I'll never leave

 _So you can drag me through hell_

 _If it meant I could hold your hand_

 _I will follow you 'cause I'm under your spell_

 _And you can throw me to the flames_

 _I will follow you, I will follow you_

'I'm coming home Takao.' Kai smiled for the first time in two months. He packed up anything he thought he would need as quickly as possible before leaving his office. He waved to the girl at the desk in a silent good bye before running down the steps and out into the cold once again.

Once back at his hotel he threw everything haphazardly into his suit case and booked the next flight out of Russia.

'Maybe I should call him to tell him I'm coming home early...' Kai decided that he would surprise his love instead but had still decided to call him. As the phone rang he did not even think to look at the time.

'Ello..?" The tired voice on the other end answered.

"Takao..." Kai whispered.

"K...Kai what's wrong? Are you ok?!" The tired voice sounded now fully awake and full of concern.

"I'm fine love. I just wanted to hear your voice." Kai was not one for being emotional but he couldn't help it at the moment.

"Oh... Ok." Kai could hear the smile in his voice.

" How was your day love?" Kai asked. He listened to every word Takao had said. Max and Rei had been in the area and stopped to visit with him. Hillary was back from University and Kenny had gotten a promotion at the BBA headquarters in Bey City.

"I miss you..." Kai said suddenly. He could feel his eyes start to water and a tremble in his voice but he wouldn't let them fall.

"I miss you too Kai. So much so... When can you come home?" Takao sounded so sad and Kai couldn't wait to wrap him in his arms.

" Soon love." Was all Kai had told him.

" I hate when you tell me that... It means you don't know." Takao sounded extremely depressed now and Kai almost broke down and told him he would be on his way in a few hours.

" I'll be back before you know it love."

"I know but I don't like being away from you so long."

"I love you..." He could hear sniffles on the other end of the phone and each one broke his heart more and more.

"Takao please don't cry. I'll be home soon I promise." Kai wanted to hug him through the phone and just hold him for hours.

"I know... I have to go gramps needs me to help teach a class at the dojo. Takao replied in a choked up voice obviously trying very hard to not cry.

" Alright love. I love you. I'll see you soon. Please don't be sad." Kai was pleading with his lover.

"I'll try. I love you too." Then the connection ended. Kai just stared at his phone blankly. Then it hit him about what he could do to let Takao know just how much he loved him and was never leaving." Kai grabbed his key to his hotel room and his wallet before leaving the room. His flight wasn't until 6pm so he had a few hours to kill. If his flight left on time he would be back in Japan by 12am.

On his way back out into the cold Kai gave Tala a call to drop him off at the airport in an hour.

 _Come sink into me and let me breathe you in_

 _I'll be your gravity, you be my oxygen_

 _So dig two graves 'cause when you die_

 _I swear I'll be leaving by your side_

Kai met up with Tala an hour later with his suit case and brief case in tow. It was silent on the way to the airport. It wasn't awkward or stressed but a comfortable silence between friends.

"Thank you Tala. For everything." Kai said as he exited the car and grabbed his things.

" I'll talk to you in a few weeks" was all he said before driving away from him. Kai made his way through the security check and to his gate for his flight home.

Once Kai made it to his gate he took a seat and prepared for the long wait.

'I'm going home...' He looked at the photo that was on his phone. It was of him and Takao this past summer. Kai was standing behind Takao with his arms wrapped around his shoulders and both had on smiles. Max had taken it for them and it was framed at home and he had it on his desk in his office in Russia. It was Kai's favorite picture of the two of them because of the memories that photo brought. They had decided to go to the beach with everyone while they were visiting and working on BBA business for the upcoming tournament circuit. It was a great day with fun, laughs, and no stress. They had all retired from blading after BEGA. They all had admitted that it was time for the younger generation to have their turn in the spot light. This did not mean that they did not make a few special appearances here and there for upcoming tournaments or fund raisers for the BBA.

"Flight 7158 from Moscow, Russia to Tokyo, Japan now boarding." Kai locked his phone and stuffed it in his pocket before making his way to the line to get on the plane.

' I'll be home soon Takao' Kai thought as he took his seat in first class and settled in for the flight.

 _So you can drag me through hell_

 _If it meant I could hold your hand_

 _I will follow you 'cause I'm under you spell_

 _And you can throw me to the flames_

 _I will follow you I will follow you_

 _I will follow you so you can drag me through hell_

 _If it meant I could hold your hand_

 _I will follow you 'cause I'm under you spell_

 _And you can throw me to the flames_

 _I will follow you, I will follow you_

Before Kai knew it his flight had landed and he was making his way out of the airport after claiming his suitcase at baggage claim. Taking the first cab that pulled over he quickly got in and gave the directions to his home.

Kai was standing in front of his townhouse door an hour later and was suddenly nervous.

'God I'm an idiot what do I have to be nervous about?' Shaking his head he quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was dark meaning that Takao was asleep. Trying to be as quiet as possible he put his things down by the door and made sure the front door was locked. He carefully moved into the kitchen and turned the over the sink light on flooding the area in a soft yellow glow. He leaned against the counter and just sighed to himself.

'It feels so good to be home.'

He smiled to himself as he looked around. It was clean... Very clean in fact much to Kai's surprise. Their townhouse wasn't small but not overly large. It was two bedrooms and decorated in a modern style of furniture. Leaving the light on in the kitchen he made his way to the small bathroom so he wouldn't have to wake Takao with using the one up the stairs. After he was done he quietly went up the small stair case and opened the bedroom door on the left. Takao was bathed in the soft silver light from the moon shining through the window.

A feeling of emotion welled up in Kai seeing his love lying there on his side of the bed asleep.

'I didn't think I missed him this much' Kai removed his clothes and shoes as quietly as possible before sliding in bed next to his love. He put his arms around his little dragon and hugged him close. In his sleep Takao automatically snuggled in closer. Kai smiled to himself and pushed aside the blue lock of hair that fell onto Takao's face. Placing a small kiss on his forehead all he could do was watch his love sleep.

Takao stirred a little and slowly opened his blue eyes.

"Kai you're home." He smiled and closed his eyes again. Then he sat up right.

"KAI!" Takao flung himself into his lovers arms.

"Shhh it's ok Takao I'm here now." Kai held him close and ran his fingers through his long hair soothing Takao while he cried in the joy of Kai's return.

"I...I c..can't believe y...you're h..here." Takao stuttered out.

Kai pulled back slightly making Takao look up at him. Kai places a small kiss on his lips and used one hand to softly wipe Takao's tears away.

"I'm here love. I'm not going anywhere." Kai kissed Takao again before pulling him down to hold him.

"I missed you so much Kai." Takao told him after a few moments of contented silence.

"I know. I missed you too. So much"

" why didn't you tell me you were coming home when we talked earlier?"

"I wanted to surprise you love."

"I like this surprise." Kai continued with his earlier soothing of running his fingers through Takao's hair.

"Hmmmm.."

"Sleep love. We have much to talk about in the morning."

"Ok..."

Both men soon fell into a peaceful and restful sleep.

 _I will follow you, I will follow you_

 _So you can drag me through hell_

 _If it meant I could hold your hand_

 _I will follow you 'cause I'm under you spell_

 _And you can throw me to the flames_

 _I will follow you, I will follow you_

 ******next morning******

Takao woke up to an empty bed and looked around for his lover.

'Maybe it was a dream... But it felt so real...'

Takao got out of bed and fixed the blankets to look presentable before putting on clothes and head downstairs for breakfast.

He stood in shock in the door way to the kitchen. There was Kai sitting at the kitchen table with two plates of breakfast and two steaming cups of coffee.

"You're really here..." Takao whispered.

"Of course love. Do you not remember when I came home last night?" Kai tilted his head in slight confusion.

"I thought it was all a dream..." Takao blushed and looked down slightly embarrassed.

Kai had gotten up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to Takao. Kai tilted his chin up and made Takao look him in the eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed love. Come have breakfast and then we can talk." Takao just nodded and took a seat across from Kai. Silence fell over the room as the two men had breakfast. Takao's mind was going a mile a minute. 'Why was Kai home? Did something happen to the company? Is he leaving me? Did I do something wrong?' At those thoughts Takao's eyes started to water and a lone tear slipped down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly hoping Kai didn't see but he was too late. Kai got up from his seat and took the plates to the sink to be washed later. He walked over to Takao and grabbed his hand leading him to the couch in the other room.

Sitting down close to Takao he pulled him into his arms and held him tightly.

"What's wrong love?" He felt Takao shiver as his breath swept over Takao's ear. Kai gave a small smirk to himself at Takao's reaction.

"Why are you home so early? Did something happen? Did something happen to you specifically? Are you leaving me? Do you not..."

"Don't finish that sentence." Kai said sternly putting his pointer finger over Takao's lips. Takao just nodded and looked at Kai.

Kai put both hands on the side of Takao's face making sure that they were seeing eye to eye.

"Nothing happened to me. Nothing is happening to us and I still love you. I need you like I need oxygen Takao. The company is fine. I'm going to run things from here in Japan. Tala is going to run things from Russia l. I may still need to go back and forth but not for so long anymore. I missed you that's why I'm home so early... Well that and Tala pretty much forced me out." With each passing word Takao's face and eyes lit up more and more. 'He's staying! He's staying here with me!' Was all Takao thought before all thought stopped as Kai kissed him.

"There's one more thing." Kai moved to get up but Takao refused to let him move.

"I'll be back in one second geeze." Takao blushed slightly but let Kai up and watched as he moved to where his suit case was still by the door. Kai pulled out a small square box and handed it to Takao. Takao inspected the box and waited for Kai to get comfortable on the couch before opening it. Inside were two white gold rings.

" I want to prove to you that I'm not going anywhere. I'm never leaving you again like I did all those times years ago. If I have to leave I'll be coming home to you every time. I love you more than you can even imagine and it would be a great honor to me if you would marry me." Kai said as he was holding Takao tightly in his arms. Takao set the box down on the coffee table and quickly turned to hug Kai to himself and give him a passionate kiss full of love.

"Of course I will Kai. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. Nothing would make me happier than to marry you." Takao gave Kai another kiss as Kai held him tightly. Kai leaned over to pick up the box and pulled one ring out.

"Read the inside." Kai showed Takao the ring.

"I will follow you" Takao gave Kai a watery smile before Kai slipped the ring onto his ring finger on his left hand.

" Mine says the same thing as well." Kai told Takao before putting his own ring on. Kai kissed Takao again showing him how much he loved him.

Pulling away breathless Takao leaves himself against Kai's chest and together they sat there content in just being with one another.

"I love you Kai. Thank you for making me the happiest man ever."

" I should be the one thanking you Takao. I love you."

"I love you too."

Finished!

My first Fic of being back on and it feels great!

Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers. Sorry about all the fluff!


End file.
